


Something Good

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley will never get over their summer of love, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gen but Slash if you squint, Goodbyes, Missing Scene, The goodbye Dean and Crowley should have had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: Dean says goodbye to Crowley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Alpha and Omega** Missing Scene. Because I so was not okay with Dean not acknowledging how much he and Crowley went through together, all the way back to Season 5. Or at least the two saying goodbye or exchanging meaningful glances or _something,_ and I _know_ I’m not the only one out there who feels jipped. So this is for my peace of mind and hopefully yours too... if the FEELS don’t kill you first… haha!... sorry. 
> 
> Also, this is Gen but does have hints of Slash, so if you’d rather see it that way then I’m all for that.

 

Crowley steps forward after Cas, and Dean can still feel the warmth of the angel’s hug: a hug between brothers, as the demon waits patiently for Dean to cross the remaining steps between them. Like he’s not sure if Dean wants to talk, like Dean has every right to ignore him. Dean wouldn’t, because Crowley’s been a douche to him at one time or another, but he’s Dean’s douche in a way, and Dean will also never forget the times Crowley has been there for him even after manipulating him, like it was his job to look after Dean and make sure he didn’t get killed. And Dean had felt sorta responsible for Crowley too.

Dean moves, filling up that space between them.

Crowley’s hands are shoved deep in his pockets, his overused black coat pulled closer around him than usual as the world they’re trying to save grows colder. He’s become so familiar to Dean, such a permanent fixture that Dean struggles to remember when he _wasn_ _’t_ trying to recruit Crowley’s help for something. The look on his face as Dean makes respectful yet difficult eye-contact is hard to read, but he can see threads of grudging acceptance yet undeniable pain there, and it makes him feel cold after Cas’ final embrace. An icy sludge clogging up his veins. Numb legs and feet keeping him rooted to the spot.

Who the hell knew it would be so hard to say goodbye to _Crowley_?

Except… Dean doesn’t know _what_ to say to the demon. There’s too much in some ways, and not enough in others. Crowley’s always been one for unnecessary chit chat, either annoying Dean or strangely comforting him in his self-imposed loneliness, but Dean feels guilty now because this is the last time he and Crowley will ever see each other. He wants to say something, _has_ to say something, even if it’s just mindless crap. 

“Well then,” Crowley extends a hand, slightly trembling - temperature or no, it sets Dean on edge - though he drops it before Dean has a chance to take it, shake it, whatever. “I suppose…”

“Yeah,” Dean interrupts, clearing his throat to stop the awkwardness that shouldn’t even be there in the first place. “It's been fun, Crowley. Some of it, not even close to most of it but... thanks.”

Crowley’s shocked face makes Dean feel slightly less bad and somewhat less frigid. “Thanks from a Winchester? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Yeah, well, what've I got to lose?” Another second longer - if he hadn’t rushed through the words - and he might have _cracked_. Just like that.

Regardless, Dean stares at Crowley a moment longer. He takes a deep breath, savoring his last few moments with the people he’s known for so long it could only ever hurt. And be worth it too. Just one breath and then he turns away, confident there’s nothing left to say between him and the demon. It’s ultimately Crowley’s soft voice and not Dean’s ridiculous need to spew a better goodbye that drives him back.

“Dean? Think about something good, just before. Think about your brother or Cas, or even our summer. There’s a lot of good memories there. Me and you. You and I. Together.” The unspoken _I won't forget them, so don't forget about me._

Dean nods, doesn’t trust himself to speak and not choke up. Words can’t describe how much he and Crowley have been through together: the pain; the anger; the dying and coming back with black eyes; the lonely nights with stupid, half-assed (or maybe not so much) decisions.

All the way back to when he and Crowley first teamed up to find Brady, then Death; as Crowley went after those Dean and Sam had saved way too damn long ago; when Crowley was locked up in their dungeon jonesing for human blood and too close yet not close enough for Dean’s comfort; while he and Crowley went through the torturous cycle of hunting down Cain, the Mark, the First Blade and finally Abaddon, at times the demon being the only one Dean had left in his circle; the one brutal, bloody and victorious minute that stretched on for an eternity as Dean defeated Abaddon and beat her into a bloodied pulp; the moment Crowley helped him come back to life as a demon, put his ‘king of hell’ duties on hold to cater to Dean’s supposed needs and then have the audacity to ask Dean to reign alongside him, and maybe in another life Dean could have gotten on board with that.

All the way to Crowley snatching Amara and almost killing Dean in the process; and lastly Crowley joining them, never able to say no to Dean.

And there were some good times too, times where Dean was able to let go and be himself, even if it was the demon version of himself. No one understands his complexities like Crowley does. And no one appeals to his more simple pleasures than the demon Dean has come to accept and even trust.

“You gonna say it one last time?”

Crowley rolls his eyes. “Bloody hell, Winchester.” But he gives in. _“Darling.”_

Dean thought he would have said _Squirrel_ for old time’s sake, that the last word Crowley would ever share with Dean would be Dean’s status to the indisputable King of Hell, the one who can never stay down for long. Dean’s happy it’s more or less on equal footing than that, even if it is more intimate. Then again, that only shows he’s someone the demon cares about. Not hell hound chow. Not a plaything. A close friend.

Leave it to Crowley to bare the soul he doesn’t have. 

“Boris,” Dean spits out. He smiles and finishes with, “Crowley.” The demon smiles at the name he likes best, but it’s more forced than Dean’s and the hunter gets it. As Crowley would say it: the time cut so short, the definite lack of bromance, Dean never caving and reciprocating _Bestie_ , only being able to converse with _Moose_ from here on out. Dean almost tells Crowley to look after Sam too, but it’s pointless. It’s Crowley after all.

And Dean wouldn’t have him any other way.

After a final shared look with Crowley, Dean walks away and toward his brother for a final goodbye - whole body reverberating with this bone-deep ache - before he can do more damage.

**FIN**


End file.
